Sir Leon's Wedding Night
by DrusillaSnaps
Summary: Sir Leon and his new wife Rebecca consimate their marriage.... basically a very long smutty sex scene. You have been warned!


The people of Camelot clapped and cheered as Sir Leon and his new wife Rebecca waved and smiled as they departed their wedding reception. The celebration had gone on all day and all night, and now that it was nearing midnight Leon had decided it was time to take his new wife to bed. He could feel Rebecca's hand trembling in his own, but gave it a reassuring squeeze as they walked through the empty courtyard to their new home just beyond the castle walls.

"You're nervous," he whispered as they wandered out of hearing distance. Rebecca gave a small smile and nodded.

"A little... but I trust you," she insisted. Leon wasn't entirely convinced, but ran his thumb over Rebecca's knuckles softly.

"We can wait, if you want?" he promised. "I don't want you to do something you're not ready for, just because it's our wedding night," Rebecca found herself laughing, in spite of herself.

"Leon, I have been waiting for our wedding night since you asked for my hand in marriage when I was 16. That is five years that I have waited Leon, I do not wish to wait a moment longer," Rebecca laughed, and as if to prove her point, she slipped her hand around the back of Leon's neck and pulled his lips down to hers. Leon immediately wrapped his arms around Rebecca's waist, using this to pull her even closer, even deeper into the kiss. For a few seconds, Rebecca refused to part her lips to allow Leon's tongue entry. Leon was so desperate to deepen the kiss that he groaned in frustration. Rebecca giggled and gave a slight thrust of her hips so that she might tease Leon. Leon's tongue begged for entry even more so, but still Rebecca refused it access. A frustrated Leon moaned Rebecca's name into the kiss, but this only caused another giggle to escape her mouth. Leon sighed with a smile, and pulled away, looked into Rebecca's eyes.

"Not so nervous any more, are we?" he whispered with a chuckle. Rebecca shook her head and pulled Leon back for another kiss. This time she allowed his tongue entrance, and hers tussled with his as desperate groans escaped both their mouths, somehow in sync with each other. The longer they kissed the further down Leon's hands went, until they rested snugly on each side of Rebecca's ass. Rebecca felt her whole body flush with the heat of unadulterated passion. Leon seemed to sense that heat, for in that same second, he swept her off her feet and into his arms in one swift motion.

"I love you Leon," she whispered as wrapped her arms around her neck. Leon smiled and leaned down to peck her on the lips as he started to walk towards their home wherein an untouched, virgin bed lay waiting for them. Leon struggled to open the front door when he reached it, what with Rebecca still in his arms. "You can put me down Leon," Rebecca whispered. Leon smiled down at his bride.

"I wish to carry you across the threshold, as is the tradition," he insisted. As he spoke, he managed to open the latch with his knee. The door swung open slightly, and Leon kicked it open the rest of the way. "I'll ask you one last time my love, are you sure that you are ready?" Rebecca smiled seriously, placed a hand on Leon's cheek.

"Make love to me Leon," She whispered, in what she hoped was a seductive voice. It appeared her attempt worked, for Leon gave a small growl that seemed so out of character for him, as he marched her across the threshold with an impassioned purpose. Lucky for the both of them, he had enough sense to kick the door shut behind him. The second the door was shut, Rebecca's lips were on his again. The kiss was so much more desperate, so much hungrier than the last... Rebecca entwined both her hands in Leon's curled locks and forced Leon's lips as close to hers as possible. Their lips crushed against each others, so fiercely it was almost painful. The heat that had rushed through Rebecca earlier had reached an unbearable level. As well as her own heat, she could feel heat washing over Leon in waves. The sheer knowledge of this only seemed to heighten her lust even more so. _And they hadn't even reached the bed yet... _When they reached the bed, Leon felt a huge urge to just fling his young bride onto the bedstead, but he fought it, for fear of hurting her. Instead he lowered her onto the fresh red silk sheets and slowly crawled up her body from her feet, until his knees were either side of her waist. It was then that he leaned down and captured her lips in his again. One hand rested on her hip, and then gently ran its way up to her face; the other became entangled in her hair, his finger tips brushed against the crown of roses that adorned her ebony curls. There was something about that coronet of crimson blossom's that made his bride even more stunning. One of Rebecca's hands slipped under Leon's dark chemise, her hand rested gently on his sweaty chest, but every few seconds she would groan out in a fit of passion and dig her nails into his clammy skin. She was scared that she was hurting him, but his own grip only tightened when she did this, showing her that it was something he enjoyed. Her other hand was making it's up his back, tugging every so often on his shirt, indicating that she wanted it gone from his body.

"Rebecca I want you so much..." Leon muttered between kisses. His voice was hoarse, quivering with lust. As he spoke, he pushed his clothed waist against hers and the extent of his want was made apparent to her.

"Take me..." she groaned, her voice rough and husky, totally unrecognisable with the sheer amount of lust that laced it. That was all Leon needed to hear. At once he was upright, ripping his shirt from his body before Rebecca had time to reflect on what was happening. His pale chest glistened in the light of the one candle that shone in the corner of the room; the sweat clung to the fine layer of blond hair that covered it. Rebecca marvelled at his chest for but a second, and then his lips came crashing back down to hers again. This time both his hands entwined themselves in her black tresses, while both her hands ran up his moist upper body, her fingers tugged lightly at the hairs, her nails dug in just that little bit too far. After a few minutes, Leon sat back and pulled Rebecca into a sitting position. He shifted his body so that he sat behind her, her back to his stomach. Knowing what Leon wanted to do, Rebecca leaned forward so that he could untie her corset. She held the front of her bodice to her breasts, so that once it finally came loose from her body, she could reveal her breasts in her own good time. Leon was slow in undoing the ties, taking the time to undo each part individually. It seemed to take a lifetime as his hands moved slowly lower and lower down her back. They trembled, more so with each passing second. By the time he got to the last fastening, he was trembling so much that it took twice as long to untie it as he had with the previous ones. Rebecca didn't utter a word the entire time, she simply sat and trembled, the strength of which matched Leon's. Her breathing had become haggard and shallow, intensifying her shaking tenfold. Leon moved again so he was at Rebecca's side, and then he gently laid her back down onto her pillows. Her dark mane fanned out over the feather filled pillow, giving Leon the allusion that his new wife was an angel. With a smile, he slipped his fingers over the top of her corset and gave it the slightest of nudges.

"May I?" he asked. Rebecca moved her hands away with a nod, laid them palm up above her head, lost in the sea of fanned out hair that lay there. Leon's smile widened as gently, slowly pulled back the bodice from her body. Rebecca arched her back so that he could free it easily and a second later, her bare breasts were exposed. They were full, perk and pale, having never seen sunlight. Leon cared not for the colour of them, and instead swooped down to take one of her erect nipples in his teeth. He applied the smallest of pressures, and suddenly her hands were in his hair, nails digging into his skull, fingers tugging at his curls. The pain shot through him, but it was a pain that was pleasurable and it shuddered its way down to his erection, making in almost excruciatingly hard. But Leon was more concerned with Rebecca, and was determined to ignore his own urges so that she could feel secure and relaxed with the situation. Spurred on by Rebecca's obvious ecstasy, Leon flicked his tongue over her nipple just once. She groaned loudly, started to pant. Leon cupped her other breast in his hand and gently squeezed it, teasing the nipple with his thumb as he did so. The more he did this, the more Rebecca's hips bucked up against her will. In an attempt to tame this, he swung her leg over her waist, and straddled her once again. Yet still her hips jerked upwards, causing her low body to brush over Leon's throbbing erection again and again. Leon groaned into her breast, and began to move down, planting kisses along Rebecca's torso as he did so. When he eventually reached the waistband of her skirt, he glanced up at Rebecca for encouragement. So lost in pleasure was she, that all she could manage in the way of a response was a nod. Gently, Leon tugged each side of her skirt free from her hips. He paused for a minute, kissed her freshly exposed skin, then again, tugged the skirt down a little more. He repeated this until Rebecca's skirt was far enough down for him to reach behind and pull it free from her body. During this, Rebecca had moved her hands back above her head, and had grasped the bed frame tightly. Once Rebecca was free of her skirt, Leon moved back to her lips, and kissed her once again. He held her by her hips as their bodies rocked against each other involuntarily. One of Rebecca's hands became lost in Leon's hair; the other went straight down to the waist of his breeches. She tried in vain to tug them down, only succeeding in lowering them just a little. Taking the hint, Leon kissed her one last time, and then rolled off her body so that he could tug off his breeches in one rapid movement. He groaned the instance his pounding erection sprang free. The cool night air soothed it ever so slightly, yet at the same time, his whole frame quivered with anticipation, knowing the time was near. Leon was naked, completely so, while Rebecca remained in just her undergarments. A desperate Leon pulled them from her body without pause for thought, as he did so, feeling the heat that was emitting from between his wife's legs, feeling also the wetness that had built up inside of her, as her body prepared for penetration. It lingered on his fingers, and he could not resist smelling it, tasting it. It only deepened the fog of lust that surrounded him and in an instance; he had his head between her legs. Leon gently kissed her inner thighs, one side and then the other and felt wave after wave of intense shudders pass through her frame. He stopped for a second, pausing so that he might hear the now constant moans that were escaping Rebecca's mouth. Part of him wanted to sit and listen to her moan forever more, but a bigger part of was sending his lips straight to her dripping pussy. He darted his tongue in briefly, heard her cry out in delight. Smiling, he placed one hand on her hip, the other on her thigh and then drove his tongue in once again. Rebecca's cries were now an almost constant scream of ecstasy, encouraging Leon to probe his tongue in deeper and deeper. Soon Rebecca was growling his name and Leon found that he almost cum just hearing it. He nudged her clit with his nose, and at once heard her grip the frame of the bed once again. He moved his lips to this, and gently placed his teeth over it. Rebecca gasped, and in the same instant, Leon dragged his teeth over the fold of skin. Rebecca screamed this time. It filled the room and echoed off the walls. Leon chuckled slightly as he listened to Rebecca breath straight after. Her panting was coming so thick and fast, he knew she was likely to climax soon. He lifted his head, and pulled himself back to her lips. Immediately, she let go of the bed and pulled his lips crashing down on her own, mixing the taste of herself with the sweet taste of Leon's lips. As they kissed Leon plunged a single finger inside Rebecca, pumped it slowly, then he added another, and then a third... and it was when that third finger joined the rest that a powerful shudder ripped through Rebecca, it was then that Rebecca cried out louder than ever before. Satisfied, Leon pulled his fingers free and moved to lay next to Rebecca so that she could relax in the aftermath of her orgasm.

"That was..." Rebecca stopped to catch her breath. "Amazing..." she whispered. She lay back on her pillow and let the panting die down a little. Leon just watched her the entire time, a smile playing on his over-used lips. After a few seconds of gasping, Rebecca reached out a hand and brushed it through Leon's hair, which was now damp with sweat, and clinging to him. Without another word, she moved her hand downwards, ran it over his shoulder, his chest, down past his hip. Eventually she rested it right next to Leon's erect manhood. Leon smiled sweetly and moved a strand of saturated hair from Rebecca's sweaty brow.

"You don't have to do that," he whispered. Rebecca smiled and gently ran her finger tips ever so slightly over Leon's hardened member. He hissed, breathing in gulps of air through his teeth in a desperate bid to not make a noise. He didn't want Rebecca to do anything she wasn't comfortable with.

"I want to..." she muttered, her voice clearer than it had been moments earlier. "Just lie back..." she instructed. Leon just nodded and did as he was told. He knew Rebecca would not do this if she didn't want to.

"Do you know what to-" Rebecca placed a finger to his lips.

"Let's just say, I asked for some advice," she said with a smile. Leon felt his eyes widen, and his cock harden that little bit more at Rebecca's words. He found himself nodding. With a nervous smile, Rebecca moved down so that she was in the prime position to wrap her lips around Leon's erection. Leon cried out at once, he had let his cock go untouched for so long, that the slightest touch from Rebecca was sending him mad. Rebecca's nerves seemed to melt away as Leon cried out, for she knew she was doing right. Rebecca gently sucked on Leon's tip, letting the pre-cum wash over her tongue. At the same time she moved her hand to Leon's balls and the base of his cock, and gently teased then with her nails. It had become obvious to her, in the last hour or so, that Leon loved it when she dragged her nails across his skin. When she did this, his hips bucked upwards with such force that she could not hold them down. His erection slipped deeper into her mouth but she moved quickly, preventing it from chocking her. Leon muttered something that sounded like an apology, but Rebecca ignored it, content with the task at hand. Ever so slowly, she began to bob her head up and down, occasionally running her tongue up Leon's length of sucking slightly. The more she did so, the move Leon quivered below her, the more his cock twitched in her mouth. After only a few minutes she heard Leon cry out her name and grip the bed frame while at the same time, a hot substance shot into her mouth. While she had not been expecting it, she managed to swallow the salty fluid. Satisfied with herself, she laid herself down on top of Leon's chest. Leon's eyes were completely glazed over, and he seemed lost in his own world, but yet he still managed to slip his arms around his wife. For minutes, maybe more, they just lay there, breathing heavily, neither saying a word.

"Rebecca..." Leon managed to whisper after a while. "I love you..." Rebecca smiled and placed a kiss of Leon's humid chest. As she did so, Leon tangled his fingers in her hair, gently stroked the top of her head. Without warning, Leon grabbed Rebecca's hips and flipped them over, so that he now was on top. His lips connected with Rebecca's at once and she eagerly pulled him closer for more. As they kissed, Leon rubbed Rebecca's inner thigh softly and felt the heat between her legs increase little by little. As he did this, Rebecca started to jolt her hips upwards once again, causing their hips to grind against each other again and again. Leon's hard on returned with a vengeance. The harder he let his cock go, the higher his hand went. Soon his fingers were brushing gently over Rebecca's clit, and she was groaning into their kisses once again. Leon dragged his lips away from Rebecca's long enough for him to ask, "Ready to do this?" Rebecca gave an odd sort of laugh and nodded. She spread her legs just enough for Leon to lay between them and moved her hands above her head once again. She nodded at Leon, indicating that she was ready. He kissed her once more for reassurance, and then positioned himself between her legs. "I'll try not to hurt you..." he whispered. Rebecca smiled and gave him a nod, indicating that she was ready. Leon reached out and took one of Rebecca's hands in his own, knowing that she might need some relief from the pain she might be in, and then, with a final nod from Rebecca, he ploughed into her, stopping when he knew he was fully inside her. As he had pushed in, Rebecca had cried out a little in pain, she griped at his hand and a few tears sprung to her eyes. Leon knew this was normal, and proof that she was indeed a virgin (not that he didn't trust her...) but he felt guilty all the same. He gently kissed away Rebecca's tears, and then her lips while running his thumb over her clenched fist. After a few seconds, Rebecca's face relaxed and she encouraged Leon to move. He moved slowly at first, pulling out of her with an almost intolerable sluggishness. Before he plunged back into her, Leon took a look at Rebecca's expression. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, and her lip was quivering. He knew then that she was fine and pushed back inside of her. Rebecca groaned. Leon was spurred on, and began moving in and out of Rebecca at a faster and faster rate. He practically growled every time his hips slammed against hers, but this was drowned out by Rebecca's constant groans of rapture. Leon was shocked when Rebecca asked him to go harder, but obliged nevertheless. As he did so, he felt a shudder race through Rebecca's body that came again and again, never stopping. Rebecca reached up and grabbed the bed frame yet again as the intense butterfly feeling in her stomach reached such intensity, that she felt like there was a swarm trapped inside of her. Wave after wave of pleasure streaked down her, each stronger than the last, each bringing her closer and closer to her peak. Without even realising, Rebecca had flung her legs around Leon's waist and had met his thrusts with her own. Their bodies moved in complete sync with each other. Occasionally, Leon dipped his head down to kiss and nip and Rebecca's shoulder, leaving it red and inflamed. Rebecca seemed not to care, in fact she seemed to enjoy it and ever y time Leon did this, she dragged her nails across his bare back. Neither knew how long they made love, it could have been hours, or may have been minutes, but for both of them, the end came far too soon. Rebecca was first, her climax hitting her with such might, she screamed a stream of profanities into the air. This was only encouraged by Leon who was close, but not done yet. Each thrust into her after her orgasm received an increase in the loudness off Rebecca's cries. Finally however, a minute or so after Rebecca came; Leon shot his load deep into Rebecca's body with a deep grunt of pleasure. He collapsed on top of Rebecca, panting, shaking, but immediately rolled off, and out, of his wife. Together they lay, side by side trying to recover from the events that had just taken place. Finally, after a few minutes, Rebecca moved so that she was lying on Leon's chest. He wrapped his arms around her at once, kissed her sweaty brow.

"I love you Leon..." she whispered, her voice almost unrecognisable. Leon smiled and rubbed her arms softly.

"I love you too Rebecca," he whispered.

"Is sex...always going to be like that?" Rebecca asked. Leon chuckled and kissed the top of her head once again.

"Better," he assured her. Rebecca smiled and sleepily moved her head into the crook of Leon's arm.

"Let's have lots of children," she insisted as she dozed off. Leon grabbed a spare sheet from the floor, and flung it over them. He kissed her head one last time, and slipped his hand in hers.

"Many," he promised with smile, and with that, he drifted off into a satisfied sleep, joining Rebecca in a post-sex slumber...

--

_**I cannot remember the last time I wrote a sex scene, let alone such a detailed scene. In fact, I don't think I've written a m/f sex scene since I was 16. And now I'm 21. So please let me know how I did, because out of all my work smut is what I'm most nervous about.... I really hope all you Sir Leon fans enjoyed this, this is for all off you! All of you who commented on my one-shot, all of you who voted in my Sir Leon poll, all of you over at rupertyoung on livejournal! You all rock so hard!**_


End file.
